Cascade of the Golden Witch
by KittyKatSensei5
Summary: Battler had three kids: Kyrie  named after his step-mom , Claudie and Jullien. Maria adopted 3 children  I don't have names for them yet  and when Kyrie wants to settle the scores with Beatrice, things might urn ugly, and not just ugly-gorey. Read to see!


"Ay, I can take you there. Won't be easy; typhoon's on her way. Why d'ya want to go there anyhow, lady?"

The girl who had introduced herself as Yumi considered this question carefully. She'd pondered this since the moment it had popped into her head a few days ago, but had never come to any other conclusion than 'I need to find out what happened that night.' Until now, when she realized:

"I have scores to settle with the Golden Witch." She'd said it so gently and softly, the old man almost didn't believe he'd heard her right. "Yes, that has to be why..."

The old man raised his grey brows at her but she didn't see him, didn't notice him. She was in her own world with the Golden Witch as her companion.

Everything was black, but not dark. A bright light shone here but she could not find its source.

An obnoxious laugh sounded from all around. "You are so like your father! Logical, head-strong..." The voice's tone changed, "Delusional."

A golden butterfly appeared out of nowhere, and she knew immediately who she was talking to. Several more materialized and they turned into...

"Beatrice. The Golden Witch, the Endless witch," Yumi said under her breath.

Beatrice laughed out loud. "What is your name, child?"

"Yumi." She answered.

The witch laughed again. "You cannot fool me like the old man. _What is your name?_"

"Kyrie," she clicked her tongue. "Named after my grandmother. The one you killed, over and over. Should have known I couldn't fool the Golden Witch." Kimi put her hands on her hips. "What do you want? You've interrupted me."

"I think that can wait." Beatrice laughed, "I will see you soon, Kyrie Ushiromiya," She paused, "By the way, you will need more playing peices if you wish to win against me. Farewell, for now at least."

Beatrice cackled vanished and the world of black shattered, leaving Kyrie right where she had been only a moment ago.

_More playing pieces? What the hell does that mean?_

"Miss?" The old man called, "Miss, are you there?"

"Ay, I am." She snapped back into reality, "When can we leave?"

"I am renting my boat out at the moment, but maybe early afternoon tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. Thank you." Kyrie stood, bowed and left.

* * *

"Where is Aunt Maria?" Kyrie asked her father as soon as she entered the house.

"Upstairs." Battler Ushiromiya placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kyrie?"

Kyrie smiled innocently, "What are you talking about, Father?"

Battler sighed and released his daughter, but she did not move.

"Yes, Father," She said suddenly after a moment's pause. "I am sure. I must fulfill my duty as your successor. I will protect them and I will not let her get to them."

Battler's eyes widened, "Them? No, you mustn't take anyone with you! If you do, none of you will live!"

"Father, I have everything under control. I will not let Beatrice hurt them." Kyrie nodded and began to walk away. Her will was steeled, and Battler could do nothing but watch his daughter take Maria's children and her friends to the island. To be slaughtered at the hands of Beato, the witch he'd 'killed' in 1986. Then an idea occurred to him.

"Wait, Kyrie," His daughter turned around, "Let me come with you, and Maria too."

He sounded breathless. Kyrie sighed, "Fine, but don't get in the way."

Battler sighed, relieved, rather than exasperated like Kyrie.

* * *

"Really?" Claudie exclaimed, disbelieving. "Father is letting us go?"

Kyrie nodded, "But he will be there. Still, though, we will have the freedom we need to take down Beatrice."

"Can we solve the epitaph? We've been working on it for six years and we have come up with nothing. Isn't that the only way to defeat Beatrice?"

"I-I don't know." Kyrie hung her head, she'd thought of this. "I just know we have to bring her down. It's the only way to bring back everyone. We have to try, Claudie," She hid her face among her curly gold hair and muttered, "Even if that means risking our lives."

"What about Auntie Maria? Father said she was going to go to the Golden Land with Beatrice. Don't you think their promise will still be in effect?" Claudie's blue eyes dimmed a little at her own mention of Maria. "She will be a problem, don't you think?"

Kyrie nodded, "But how can we destroy their alliance?"

"Beatrice will have to kill her. Or us, one of the two." Claudie stated this in a very matter-of-fact way.

Kyrie's head snapped up. "I don't like her either, but we can't kill Aunt Maria. She's our own flesh and blood. Anyway, we would get caught."

Claudie pouted, even though she was the older of the two. Battler had had all of his children with unknown women, which was sometimes a burden on them. The other sibling was Jullien, 21 at the time; he moved out the day he turned 18 and they'd not seen him since.

Not that Father knew of anyway. The sisters had been sneaking calls to him whenever they needed help on th epitaph or things about Beatrice or even just to talk. Battler was still unaware of this.

Seeming to know just what Kyrie was thinking, Claudie said, "He could help us. We should call." Kyrie sighed. "Please, Kyrie? We need him to come along."

Kyrie stiffened, "Come along? Are you kidding? He and Father are at odds remember? They have been since Jullien moved away."

Claudie looked wounded.

"Claudie, I know he's our brother, and I know he's Father's son, but we can't invite him." Kyrie slid over to her sister, "I'm sorry, Claudie." She hugged her red headed sister, even though she didn't hug back.

Kyrie had seen that look before. Claudie was planning something.

Kyrie sighed and stood to leave, but Claudie stopped her with her words, "We're going to die, aren't we?" Her eyes were dark and blank.

Kyrie shuddered, hating to see her her older sister like this. "I-I..." She stuttered, but steeled herself. "No, Claudie. We are not going to die. I won't let her kill any of us."

With that, Kyrie walked out of Claudie's room and up the stairs to he third floor, where she would find her Aunt Maria.

Kyrie knocked on Maria's door. A cackling laughter invited her in.

"Auntie Maria?" Kyrie was hesitant of her aunt, especially because the lights were off. "Aunt Maria, may I turn on the light?"

Maria laughed and returned coldly, "Fine."

The lights switched on and Kyrie saw that Maria's room was the same as always. It was all pink, neat and totally suit for a seven year old. Stuffed animals were placed on every shelf in the room and there were a few on her dresser. One animal stood out: Sakotaru, as Maria called him.

"Hello, Aunt Maria," She bowed low, and continued. "A boat will take us to Rokkenjima around noon tomorrow. Father has invited you to join us."

Maria was silent for a large amount of time. Then a giggle escaped her lips, "Looks like you get to keep your promise." Maria muttered to the air then shouted, "Take me to the Golden Land, Beato!"

Kyrie was taken aback as she and Maria were swallowed into the bright nothingness again.

"Beatrice!" Maria shouted, "Where are you Beatrice?"

"Calm down, Maria." Beatrice was gentle, as if Maria was still the little kid she'd made a promise to. "I am here, ready to start this new game." She was looking at Kyrie.

Kyrie snickered, "You won't win. I will not let you. Father, Claudie, and Jullien are on my side. I don't know about Aunt Maria, considering that she was your ally when Father was in the game with you and Aunt Ange, but I have three game pieces already. Give me an hour or two and I'll have all the pieces needed to destroy you! And I give my word! I WILL DESTROY YOU, BEATRICE THE GOLDEN WITCH!"

Beatrice and Maria laughed insanely. "We'll see about that, won't we, dear Kyrie? So like your grandmother and father, it's striking."

"You," Kyrie said with solid confidence, "Will die. At my hands. Your blood will stain _my hands_, Beatrice! I promise that."

* * *

(Hey, how'd you like it? Please comment!)


End file.
